The Road Not Taken
by Jo.M.Tent
Summary: Kurt and Blaine bump into each other on a cold December evening in New York. All the feelings from their High School romance come rushing back, but did they ever really go? With 2 cities separating them just the same as the last time, will there ever be a right time and place for them? Or are some things better off left in the past? Features Seblaine friendship. Story on hold.
1. Chapter 1

**THE ROAD NOT TAKEN**

_Forget what hurt you, but never forget what it taught you._

* * *

[Chicago]

Blaine Anderson stepped out of the subway at 51st street and into the chilly November air. He wrapped his scarf more securely around his neck and began the short walk to Provident Hospital, where he would be working the night shift in the ER department. When Blaine had first started doing nightly rotations it severely fucked his body clock up. After twenty years your brain was suddenly supposed to believe that daytime was for sleeping and night time was for working. But he'd quickly become used to it.

Blaine was in his final year at Pritzker Medical School at Chicago University, having completed four years of college previous to that. The pressure was on to secure a permanent residency once he fully graduated the following May, but Blaine still couldn't make up his mind where he wanted to go, what he wanted to specialise in and which hospital he wanted to start his career at, much to the frustrations of his Mentor and Professor.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket but couldn't bring himself to take his gloves off to check who it was as it was more than likely just a text from his roommate Sebastian. Blaine entered the hospital through the staff entrance with his swipe card, greeted the security staff and made his way to the locker room to change into his scrubs. When he finally checked his phone, sure enough it was from Sebastian.

_If anyone asks I was with you last night and we watched disney films! Sx_

Blaine chuckled to himself. He'd learnt a long time ago not to bother asking Sebastian to elaborate on whatever schemes he was up to. Staying clueless was honestly the best option if you valued your sanity, although Blaine could probably hazard a guess that a guy was involved somehow. To be honest, Blaine had lost count of the amount of times Sebastian had declared he'd found 'the one' only to break up with them days or weeks later.

Blaine clipped his pager to his trousers and pinned his ID badge to the front of scrubs before leaving the locker room, ready for yet another long night.

* * *

[NYC]

Kurt Hummel stepped out of the subway at 77th street, directly opposite Lennox Hill Hospital. It was a cold November evening and Kurt shivered as he made his way along the street that was so familiar to him now he could do the journey blindfolded and not even crash into any trash cans, not that he'd ever try it.

Kurt was a features writer at Vogue magazine and most of his co-workers didn't understand why he sometimes chose to ride the subway. He could more than afford the taxi fares so it was a no brainer, but Kurt loved the simplicity of it. His career was full of glamour, gossip and the finest things in life, so it was nice to have a balance with a more "normal" personal life.

He crossed over Park Avenue and bought an apple from his favourite fruit seller before going into his apartment block. His mail for that day contained an envelope featuring the stamp of William McKinley High School. He would have been shocked by the correspondence had he not been expecting it. Kurt got a call from his Dad the previous week to say his old school had contacted him asking for Kurt's forwarding address.

Kurt took his shoes off and then sat down on the sofa in his living room to open the letter:

_Dear Mr Hummel,_

_You are hereby invited to attend the William McKinley High School Reunion - Classes 2012 and 2013. Numbers are limited due to the capacity of the venue, therefore we ask that you bring no more than one guest along. This event is being co-ordinated by Mercedes Jones (class of 2012) and Artie Abrahams (class of 2013). Please find their contact details on the attached sheet._

_Venue: William McKinley High School_  
_Date: February 13th_  
_Time: 6pm_  
_Theme: 80's Rock_

_Please e-mail the school (or the event organisers) to confirm your attendance or if you wish to contribute to the event. We look forward to seeing you._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Principal Schuester_

Kurt smiled at seeing the word Principal in front of Mr Schue's name. He'd heard the year before that Mr Schue had been promoted to the head job at McKinley, but it was a completely different matter seeing it in black and white.

It was more than eight years since Kurt had left Lima, with barely enough money in his pocket to survive more than a few weeks in the big city. But luck had been on his side and Kurt was eternally grateful for all those that helped him on his way to the top. Getting up from the sofa, Kurt went into his office to find his diary.

* * *

[Chicago]

Blaine went into one of the emergency department's cubicals, having been asked by his attending physician to suture a laceration on a patients knee. A little girl was sat on the bed and what Blaine assumed was her mother sat on the chair next to her.

'Hello Zoe,' Blaine smiled. He always tried his best to find out a patients name before seeing them, figuring they'd probably warm to you better. 'I hear you've hurt your knee.'

'My _stupid _brother pushed me over and I fell onto some glass.'

'Oh dear... well I'm Blaine and we'll have you good as new in no time. Is this your Mom?'

'Yeah.'

'Louise,' the lady said holding her hand out. Blaine shook it and then proceeded to pull on some gloves. 'Right, let's take a look shall we?'

Blaine looked closely at Zoe's knee and then applied a little pressure with his finger around the area, checking for any pieces of glass that may still be present and lodged in the wound.

'Well the cuts not too deep and there's no fragments of glass in there. I'll clean it up and then tie it together with a couple of stitches. Does that sound ok?'

'Yeah,' Zoe replied with a smile.

'I'll need to put some local anaesthetic in to numb the area, are you scared of needles sweetheart?'

Zoe shook her head. 'No, but Mom is _really _scared of needles.'

'Thank you honey,' Louise laughed, going red. 'I have a needle phobia; you must think I'm incredibly silly.'

'No not at all,' Blaine reassured her. 'My roommate is terrified of needles too, which kind of sucks as I can't use him as a guinea pig.'

Zoe giggled. 'Are you not married then Dr Blaine?'

Blaine smiled. 'No I'm not. But I'd like to one day.'

'Mom is getting married in three weeks; I'm going to be bridesmaid.'

'Oh wow, congratulations,' Blaine said to Louise.

'Thank you.'

'When I grow up I want to get married,' Zoe said as Blaine pulled his gloves off. 'Who should I marry Dr Blaine?'

Blaine chanced a quick glance to Louise who just rolled her eyes at him and tried not to laugh. 'Well the thing is you probably haven't even met the person yet, but make sure it's someone you love very much ok?'

'Ok.'

'I'll just get the things I need and be straight back.'

Blaine left Zoe and her Mom and went to the medical supplies room. He used his swipe card to enter and was about to grab a suture kit when his phone started ringing. He sighed when he saw whose name was displayed, but answered anyway.

'Yes Sebastian?'

'Blaine, hey man... you remember my boyfriend James right?'

'What are you on about?' Blaine asked, but then he remembered the earlier text. 'Oh... you're up to something huh?'

Sebastian laughed nervously. 'Yeah that's James; you've got a good memory Blaine.'

'You're twenty five Bas; you need to start acting your age.'

'So James wants to ask you something, we've been having a bit of a disagreement and- What? Ok, I'll put him on.'

'But I didn't say any-'

'Hello?' a new voice said. Blaine inwardly cursed Sebastian to hell before putting on his 'doctor' voice.

'James, hi. You have a question for me?'

'Um... yeah it's just... well... did you see Sebastian last night?'

'Of course, we had one of our disney marathons, although Sebastian fell asleep halfway through the lady and the tramp. He's not a big fan of that one.'

'Oh right... ok, well thanks.'

'My pleasure, say bye to Sebastian for me I've got to get back to work.'

'Sure, bye.'

Blaine ended the call and shook his head in disbelief. He didn't know how Sebastian got himself into these situations, but he certainly had a very colourful social life. Although a year younger than Blaine, Sebastian was in his final year of Law School at Chicago University, along with their mutual friend Nick who lived with his husband of three years, Jeff. If Sebastian had put the same effort into studying as he did fucking his way around the city, he'd be graduating with honours and the best law firms in the country wanting to snap him up. But as it was he would barely even be passing the following spring. Sebastian just had better things to do with his time.

Putting his phone away, Blaine got the supplies he needed and headed back to the little girl.

* * *

[NYC]

Kurt flicked through his paper diary (old fashioned, but he preferred to have everything written down) until he found the date of the reunion. Nothing had been pencilled in yet for that weekend in February so he scribbled 'Ohio?' and then sent a text on his phone.

_To: Rachel_  
_Did you get the McKinley invitation?_

_From: Rachel_  
_Got it yesterday and already planning my outfit :) Thank goodness they gave us 3 months notice so I can book the time off from the theatre._  
_From: Rachel_  
_Are you coming?_

_To: Rachel_  
_If nothing comes up sure, I'll try._

_From: Rachel  
I e-mailed Cedes and Artie, it was SOOO good to hear from them. It's pretty shameful how we've all lost touch :(_

_To: Rachel_  
_Well that's life I guess, we all leave High School with the best intentions. Will be amazing to see everyone again though._

_From: Rachel_  
_We should totally do an original ND's line up performance. I might suggest it to the guys!_

_To: Rachel_  
_OMG cringe! Do you think Mr Schue still wears those ghastly vests?_

_From: Rachel_  
_LOL. Yeah I bet he does! Will be nice to see him again too. I wonder if him and Miss Pillsbury ever got married?_  
_From: Rachel_  
_Act II is about to start, speak later :)_

Kurt put his phone down on the kitchen table and went to the fridge to get a bottle of wine. He poured himself a large glass of red and smiled as he thought about his friendship with Rachel, which had had huge ups and downs since those first days in the McKinley High choir room.

When the lease was up on their first ever apartment in New York, they thought it would be a good idea to spread their wings and find other roommates. Rachel moved into an apartment with three girls from NYADA and Kurt found a place with two other Vogue employees.

For a while it was as though nothing had changed. They still talked on the phone, texted each other, had coffee dates, dinner, movie nights etc. But as Rachel began to get noticed in Broadway circles and Kurt's career at Vogue took off, they began to drift apart. They constantly had to cancel on each other due to busy schedules and eventually they both stopped trying.

But two years ago Rachel abandoned Broadway for six months to return to Ohio as one of her Dad's had been diagnosed with cancer. It was during this time that Rachel and Finn started talking again, and with not much to do other than visiting the hospital, Rachel hung out with Finn and they became inseparable. So it was no surprise that they decided to rekindle their romance, and when Rachel returned to New York after her Dad had successfully come though chemotherapy and radiotherapy, she wasn't alone. Finn started up his own garage business in Brooklyn where he and Rachel lived and they were very happy.

So Finn and Rachel's reunion was what got their friendship back on track again. Kurt visited Ohio towards the end of Rachel's time there and within minutes of seeing each other it was just like old times and they made a promise never to lose each other. Picking up his glass of wine, Kurt took it into his bathroom. He ran the water in the tub, stripped his clothes off and sank into the warmth and the bubbles with closed eyes and a relaxed mind.

* * *

[Chicago]

Blaine quietly let himself into his apartment. It was 7am and he didn't want to wake Sebastian if he was still asleep. But as he made his way down the hallway to his room he could hear the tv from the living room. Sebastian was sitting on the arm of the sofa, half dressed. He was wearing trousers and socks, and had a tie hanging loosely from his neck.

'Put a shirt on,' Blaine said from the doorway and Sebastian turned to him.

'Blaine Anderson, I love you.' Sebastian rushed over, grabbed Blaine's face in his hands and kissed him on the lips. As soon as he released him, Blaine wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

'Do you mind?' he asked but Sebastian just smirked at him.

'I owe you one after last night.'

'Got laid?'

'You bet,' Sebastian beamed as he picked his shirt up from the back of the sofa and proceeded to put it on.

'So what are you doing up at this ungodly hour?' Blaine asked.

'8am court hearing.'

'What charge are you up for?'

'Very funny B. Don't come crawling to me wanting free legal advice.'

'I won't, I'll go crawling to Nick instead.' Blaine laughed at his own joke and Sebastian poked his tongue out.

'Right I'm off honey,' Sebastian said, trying to kiss Blaine on the cheek, but he ducked out of the way. 'I've left a present for you on the fridge.'

Blaine walked into the kitchen after Sebastian had gone, and frowned to find a page torn out of a magazine on the fridge, displaying some crap new celebrity perfume. He took it down and the turned it over. His entire body froze instantly. Staring up at him was a photo of Kurt, sitting at a white desk and wearing a blue shirt which matched his eyes perfectly.

When Blaine finally managed to remember how to use his legs he sat down at the kitchen table with a racing heart. He then read the article which accompanied Kurt's photo.

_Q&A: Kurt Hummel answers your questions._

_Q. Everyone has a dream, was yours to work at Vogue?_  
_A. No not exactly. As a teenager I had two passions, fashion and music. I auditioned for NYADA and when they didn't accept me I got lucky with an internship at Vogue and the rest is history._

_Q. Your hair is always styled to perfection in photos; do you ever get bad hair days?_  
_A. Oh yes. Sometimes I'm just way too tired when I get home so I fall into bed without doing my proper bedtime routine and then in the morning... yikes._

_Q. Have you ever had your heart broken?_  
_A. Yeah... of course, yeah. I wish someone would find a cure for it though. But until then there's always chocolate, disney and your best friends._

_Q. Do you enjoy travelling to other cities for fashion week?_  
_A. I love it, especially London fashion week as I get to be a total nerd for a few days and go sightseeing._

_Q. When was the last time you got drunk?_  
_A. I don't drink that often, but the last time, um... it was probably my Dad and step Mom's tenth wedding anniversary back home in Ohio._

_Q. Do your friends constantly ask you for fashion advice?_  
_A. Not as much as they used to. Once you guide someone through what colour shades, styles and fabrics suit them best, they tend to do ok after that._

_Q. Are men's clothes boring?_  
_A. They can be. I mean there's only so many ways to dress up a suit right? But anybody who knows me wouldn't say my clothes are boring and I probably do go a bit overboard sometimes. My suit to junior prom was pretty amazing._

_Q. Are you in a relationship?_  
_A. Not at the moment. Maybe I'm too high maintenance?_

_Q. What's the best perk you get for being a Vogue employee?_  
_A. It's got to be the freebies. I think the number of friends I have would halve if the freebies got cut off._

_Q. Is marriage overrated?_  
_A. I don't think so. There's no bigger gesture in the world than getting married to the person you love and committing yourself to them._

_Q. Have you ever regretted an outfit?_  
_There's stuff I wore in High School that I wouldn't recommend to my worst enemy._

Blaine took a deep breath and willed himself to just screw up the page, throw it into the trash and forget about it. But he didn't, instead he put it carefully back on the fridge and furiously dug his phone out.

_To: Sebastian_  
_You're a dick!_

_From: Sebastian_  
_Love you too xxx_  
_From: Sebastian_  
_P.S. Kurt looks hot right?_

_To: Sebastian_  
_Fuck off._

Blaine made himself a sandwich and a drink, then sat at the desk in his room, powering up his laptop. Once it loaded he checked his e-mails, replying to a few that needed his urgent attention. The last e-mail he looked at, and also the most recent, was from his Professor.

_Blaine,_

_I'd like to offer you the opportunity for a 2 month rotation at Lennox Hill Hospital in NY starting on December 1st. All travel and accommodation costs are fully funded. There are only 2 placements available for students from Pritzker Medical School and I'm giving you first refusal._

_Please get back to me as soon as you can._

_Professor G. Watkins_  
_Pritzker Medical School_

Blaine slumped back in his chair. He'd been offered long distant rotations a number of times over the years, usually turning them down. But two months in New York over the festive period? Two months away from Sebastian? It was certainly very tempting and he hadn't visited New York over the holiday period since he his senior year at McKinley. But instead of making a snap decision, Blaine turned his laptop off and collapsed into his much needed bed.

* * *

**Thoughts? :)**

(*hands out Christmas cake*)

Well this is my new story and I'd love to hear what you guys think if you've made it this far, worth continuing or a pile of old tosh? I really hope the first chapter was enjoyable enough, despite the lack of Kurt/Blaine interaction. But I want to set the story up first, what they've both been doing since High School, how they're coping with the adult world etc. As you've read, Blaine's training to be a Doctor and I've tried my best but I have no medical knowledge whatsoever. I'm also not from the US, so if anything sounds a bit odd to you you'll know why. You should be able to foresee from this chapter the circumstances of Blaine and Kurt's chance encounter in December so feel free to have a guess :P And just to make it clear, there won't be any romantic Seblaine happening, so don't worry. I know I've had to stop reading a few Klaine stories because the author has suddenly decided halfway through to turn it into a Seblaine or Kurtbastian story. Klaine is _always_ endgame ok? Haha!

JO :)


	2. Chapter 2

[NYC]

Kurt was sat in his office at the Vogue magazine headquarters in Times Square. It was such a momentous occasion when he was first given his very own office and he may have squealed just a little bit. He'd decorated it just how he wanted and a door led to another room of the same size which was used as a studio.

Kurt's haven was high enough in the building that the street level noise and traffic was practically non-existent, which did wonders for his brain when he was trying to think or concentrate. He had a much needed coffee in one hand and was flicking through a portfolio with the other.

The designs he was looking at were from an up and coming artist from Texas he was considering doing a piece on. They guy reminded him of himself, a lifelong dream of making it big in New York after leaving a homophobic High School. His perusal was interrupted however, when his PA Mel called through. Kurt picked the phone up, saying 'Yes?'

'Kurt your three o'clock is on the line, she's running late.'

'Cancel,' Kurt replied without even thinking about it. 'She needed to impress me. Being late does _not _impress me.'

Kurt put the phone down and shook his head. Being on time was basic manners, what was wrong with people? His cell buzzed on the desk, indicating a new text message. He leaned back in his chair and smiled as he read it.

_From: George  
Hey sexy, guess who's back in the big apple? How about that 3rd date? ;)_

_To: George_  
_You're on! How you fixed for Wed or Thur?_

Kurt had been on a couple of dates with George, a PR agent he met at a party for the Louis Vuitton Fall Fashion Line. But then George had to fly out to LA for a few weeks with a client, and to be honest Kurt hadn't expected to hear from him again. He wasn't everyone's cup of tea, preferring several dates, getting to know someone and actually referring to them as 'boyfriend' before even thinking about taking things into the bedroom. A lot of guys just didn't have that patience. So it was a nice surprise to hear from George.

Kurt's romantic history wasn't all that impressive; he'd had four relationships lasting longer than six months since moving to New York, none of them however reaching the one year mark. Kurt couldn't work out why he was so unlucky, he just always ended up feeling friendship towards his boyfriends, although he actually hadn't remained friends with any of them. He tried, he really did, and maybe George would finally be the exception.

_From: George  
For you babe, free as a bird ;) Shall I book a restaurant?_

_To: George_  
_Sure, can't wait to see you again :)_

* * *

[Chicago]

'...and a large glass of house white,' Sebastian finished, handing his menu back to the waitress.

Blaine was at a restaurant with Sebastian, Nick and Jeff. They often went out to dinner together, to catch up on each other's work and lives, reminisce about their Dalton days and tease Blaine over his lack of love life.

'So what were you saying about your case Nick?' Blaine asked.

'Oh yeah... so Miss "X" took to the stand, and about five minutes in there was a bit of whispering going around the jurors. In the end the judge sent everybody out and it transpired one of the jurors recognised her. He worked at a hotel where she pulled off her scams a couple of years ago.'

'And you weren't aware of those times?' Blaine asked.

'No. She started off small and got away with it. Her elaborate scams, although more calculating and careful, there was more scope for exposure. The longer people get away with something, they think they're invincible.'

'So what did the juror know about her then?'

'He remembered she was very flirty with him and during her stay a few things got stolen from other guests. It was never fully investigated, but looking back at the security cameras she changed into new clothes in the loading bay thinking there weren't cameras and then you see her go into the rooms where things were stolen.'

'What a bitch,' Sebastian said and they all laughed.

'So four months hard graft leading up to this case and Mr Jenkins, a hotel receptionist, had it wrapped up in minutes for us.'

'It was still a good result though?' Blaine asked and Nick nodded.

'Yeah but... just imagine you've got a patient and you spend hours doing tests and get really invested, then as the results come through somebody says I'll have that, you can fuck off.'

'I see your point.'

Sebastian sighed. 'You get too involved Nick. Why can't you look at the positive side? Your week long case lasted less than half a day... that gives you four and a half days to do fuck all.'

'I like being busy,' Nick shrugged.

'Well I was definitely _satisfied _to have my husband all to myself for a bit,' Jeff said.

'Oh god, too much information,' Sebastian groaned. 'I bet you two have a fucking sex rota stuck up on the wall.'

Blaine grimaced. 'Not at the dinner table.'

Sebastian elbowed Blaine in the arm. 'Don't be such a prude B. They're a married couple.'

'Exactly,' Blaine replied. 'So they shouldn't be doing that kind of thing anymore.'

'Oi,' Jeff complained. 'Nick and I have plenty of sex thanks and-'

'Hey, over sharing,' Nick interrupted Jeff, putting an arm around his shoulders and kissing him on his cheek.

'Aww how sweet,' Sebastian said, smiling at his friends from across the table. 'They're adorable aren't they Blaine?'

'Sure,' Blaine said. 'Made for each other.'

'Thanks,' Nick smiled. 'Any news on your love life to share?'

Blaine cleared his throat. 'Not since you last asked, no.'

'When did you last have sex?' Sebastian asked.

'_Sebastian_,' Blaine groaned.

'Oh jesus... I love it when you say my name like that. Do it again.'

Blaine rolled his eyes. 'You have more than enough sex for the both of us.'

'You make me sound like a slut.'

'That's because you are.'

Nick and Jeff laughed, and Sebastian scowled at them all. Then he leaned nearer to Blaine. 'Look... I'm more than happy to offer my services to you if you're feeling um... _frustrated_.'

Blaine looked Sebastian straight on. He smiled and reached out, taking hold of Sebastian's tie and pulling him towards him until they were almost touching.

'Sebastian?' Blaine whispered.

'Yeah?'

'Fuck off.' Blaine let go of Sebastian's tie as Nick and Jeff laughed.

'That was hot B, I'll be thinking about this later in the shower.'

Blaine rolled his eyes and then felt his phone buzz in his pocket and pulled it out to find a text from Sam as the other three started chatting about something else.

_From: Sam  
Hey dude! I've just had a call from Mercedes, she's organising a McKinley Reunion and the school contacted your parents for a forwarding address but they haven't replied. Is it ok if I pass it on?_

_To: Sam_  
_Of course. But why are we invited? Mercedes graduated a year before us?_

_From: Sam_  
_It's a joint reunion for classes 2012 and 2013. Artie is the other organiser._  
_From: Sam_  
_Please say you'll come dude, it'll be epic. We could sing a duet._

_To: Sam_  
_When is it? I'll certainly try; will be awesome seeing everyone again :)_  
_To: Sam_  
_Performing? OMG! You'll have to get me drunk first!_

_From: Sam_  
_It's in February and I'll bring plenty of booze lol!_

The waitress returned to them with their drinks and Blaine put his phone away. He took a sip from his red wine before clearing his throat. 'I have something to tell you guys.'

'Oh my God, you _are _in love with me,' Sebastian joked and they all laughed.

'You wish... no, the thing is I'm going to New York for two months on a rotation. So I won't be around over Christmas.'

'Nice one,' Nick smiled.

'I thought you hated long distance rotations?' Jeff asked.

'I do generally. But a free trip to New York for Christmas? I've spoken to Coop and he's glad to get a year off from Chicago.'

'So you're leaving me to play gooseberry with these two?' Sebastian asked, pointing between Nick and Jeff.

'We barely even see you over Christmas,' Jeff said to Sebastian. 'You're either away at your folks or fucking your way around parties you weren't invited to.'

'What about Sam?' Nick asked Blaine.

Every Christmas on one of his days off, Blaine would drive to Ohio to spend the day with Sam Evans and his family. Looking back to his junior year at McKinley when they nearly came to blows, Blaine would never have thought he'd end up graduating with Sam being his best friend.

'Yeah it sucks, but I'm hoping I may get two days off in a row which will give me the chance to drive to Ohio and back to New York.

'What are the chances of that happening though?' Jeff asked.

'Slim.'

'You should look up Kurt whilst you're there,' Sebastian said and the other three all turned to stare at him.

'And why would I do that?' Blaine asked defensively.

'Try and get some closure.'

'What?'

'Well it's a good opportunity; you'll be there for two months and Kurt's there so...'

'What are you on about? I don't need... closure.'

'Oh come on B, I know we all joke and tease you, but seriously... you've been broken since October 2012. This is the perfect chance to figure your shit out.'

'I don't think this is the time or the place,' Nick said, watching as the anger took over Blaine.

'Just because I don't fuck a different guy every night does _not _make me broken Sebastian. You're the one that's ruining your life.'

'How do you work that one at?'

'Well where will we both be in a year's time huh? I'll be at a hospital somewhere saving lives as a fully qualified Doctor and you will be a barely respected Lawyer being given tedious cases a toddler could win in their sleep.'

'Maybe so, but which one of us will be going home at night, lonely and depressed?'

'I'm not lonely and I'm _not _depressed.'

'You could have fooled me.'

'I think that's enough now Bas,' Nick said but Sebastian took no notice.

'Ok, tell me this B, what did you do with that article I gave you on Kurt the other day? Throw it away or file it neatly in a box with all the other Kurt things you've collected over the years?'

'Don't,' Blaine whispered.

'You can't just ruin your whole life because you made a mistake when you were seventeen.'

'I've had enough of this,' Blaine said. He stood up, grabbed his coat from the back of his chair and walked out of the restaurant. There was silence for a few moments before Jeff spoke.

'Sebastian, that was harsh.'

'Oh, so you two think I was talking bullshit then?' Nick and Jeff both looked at each other and then shook their heads. 'Didn't think so... anyway he'll thank me for it one day.'

'Really?' Nick asked sceptically.

'Look, we all know Blaine is still in love with Kurt. He's never had another boyfriend and one day he'll realise he needs to fucking talk to him to be able to move on.'

Nick and Jeff couldn't argue with Sebastian, despite his aggressive nature nothing he said wasn't the truth. It wasn't even as though Blaine tried with relationships, he just wasn't interested. They all knew he had the occasional one night stand or fling, but it was purely just a sexual thing. It was like he was emotionally dead inside, except when it came to Kurt. As their mains arrived, Nick received a text message.

_From: Blaine  
Sorry for just running out like that, make Bas pay my share and I'll give it back to him later. See you soon._

_To: Blaine_  
_Don't worry about it B! And try not to let Bas press your buttons you know it's his favourite past-time._

_From: Blaine_  
_Do you agree with him?_

_To: Blaine_  
_Let's not go there Blaine, I don't want to upset anyone._

_From: Blaine_  
_Please Nick? Be honest with me._

_To: Blaine_  
_Ok yes. I agree with him. Sorry._

'Blaine?' Sebastian asked and Nick looked up and nodded at his friend.

'I just told him I agree with everything you said... I feel like shit.'

'Welcome to my world.'

'Why do you purposely hurt him if it makes you feel like shit too?'

'Because someone's got to look out for him. You and Jeff, no offence, but you mollycoddle him. He knows deep down he's emotionally screwed and the only way to fix that is to go and find Kurt.'

'So you'll just wear him down with insults until he does it?' Jeff asked.

'Pretty much,' Sebastian replied.

'Well why don't you contact Kurt?' Nick asked.

'I've considered it, but I really think it needs to come from Blaine.'

'So you do have some morals then?' Jeff smiled.

'Shut up.'

* * *

[NYC]

Kurt was sitting in an expensive restaurant with George. Despite his success, Kurt still found it a little alien to be in places like this. Yes the food was amazing but since he'd been in New York nowhere quite replicated the comfort of Lima Bean or Breadstix back in Lima. Maybe it was just happy memories that made places feel homely? Kurt had been to a lot of these up market restaurants, usually resulting in an awful date.

'So, had any guys falling at your feet whilst I was in LA?'

Kurt laughed at George's question and felt himself blushing. 'No, I've just been working really hard getting the Christmas edition finished. Your trip away was pretty good timing actually, we went to print yesterday so I can finally relax a bit more... how was LA?'

'Good. Mostly working, but it's nice to get a little sun... hey, do you know what we haven't done yet?'

For a moment, Kurt had a horrible feeling George was going to say 'sex' and his whole sophisticated image would come crashing down to just being one of _those _guys. 'No, what?'

'Coming out stories.'

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. 'Oh right... ok, you first.'

'Well, when I was fourteen my brother had a friend stay over one night, Troy. They were sixteen, and as soon as I saw Troy I _felt_something. For weeks I couldn't understand it and then he stayed over again and I saw him come out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist and I... well I got excited.'

Kurt laughed. 'Oh my God, did he see?'

'No thank goodness. But Troy started coming round more frequently for "studying" and stuff and one afternoon my brother was on the phone to some girl and Troy found me in the kitchen. Well we ended up kissing and yep I was _definitely _gay. I never saw Troy again after that day and I told my family when I was fifteen. They were cool about it.'

'Oh so Troy was a closet case?'

'Yeah I guess so. I imagine he's the type of guy who right now is married to little Miss Perfect with three children and an insurance job.'

'Oh poor Troy,' Kurt said and they both laughed.

'Your turn,' George said.

'Well mine's pretty boring to be honest, I guess I properly knew from about eleven or twelve. Then I told my Dad when I was sixteen and he was great about it. I got bullied a bit at school for a while in my freshman to junior years, but overall it was pretty ok.'

'High school boyfriend?' George asked and Kurt felt his mouth go dry.

'Um, yeah,' he nodded and then started rambling to deflect the conversation. 'At least I had a date for junior and senior prom, I can imagine a lot of gay kids at school either don't go or tag along with their girl-friends.'

'Junior _and _senior prom? You two must have been serious huh?'

'Yeah kinda... I guess. But I was a year older and then I graduated so...'

'Long distance? Yeah that's what split me and my high school boyfriend up. We were the same age but I got into a New York college and he got into a college in California. And we stupidly thought it would work.'

'What happened?' Kurt asked.

'By Christmas I was seeing this guy and I spent weeks building up the courage to just call my boyfriend and say it was over and when I did... it turned out he was screwing his way around campus and didn't know how to tell me.'

'New lives change people,' Kurt said quietly. 'You think you know who you are, but moving away from loved ones and everything that's familiar... you realise there's more than one side to you.'

'And here we are now,' George smiled. 'Proper adults with jobs and bills to pay.'

'Yeah the bills aren't so great,' Kurt laughed. 'And I can't imagine doing a job I hated, that must be horrible.'

'I guess we both lucked out huh?'

'Yep,' Kurt agreed.

'Have you got any plans this Saturday night?' George asked, hope evident in his voice.

'No not yet,' Kurt replied.

'I thought we could go and see a play or something?'

'Yeah, that sounds nice,' Kurt smiled.

* * *

**Thoughts pretty please? :)  
**(*hands out Christmas cake and mince pies*)

Thank you to everyone who has put this story on alert, I really hope you're liking the story. And thanks so much to those that left reviews. I'm really grateful for your feedback and thrilled to hear your thoughts *hugs* It's a boring cliché but it really does help an author a lot :) There'll be no more waiting; the next chapter will feature Blaine and Kurt seeing each other in NY eeeek. Can you guess where exactly that will be? Do we think Sebastian is an arse or just looking out for his friend? And how dead do you want George? Haha :)


	3. Chapter 3

[NYC]

Blaine was into his 7th day at Lennox Hill Hospital in New York. His accommodation that had been arranged for him was adequate; a one bedroom apartment in Queens, and Blaine loved taking strolls before or after his shifts, especially through Central Park with all the gorgeous autumn leaves. He was really enjoying his time in the city that never sleeps and relishing in the challenge of such a busy hospital. It was also nice to get out of Chicago for a bit.

Blaine was on his break and as he sat in the staff canteen eating a sandwich and flicking through a magazine, he received several text messages, all one after the other.

_From: Sebastian  
You haven't said a word to me in 10 days.  
From: Sebastian  
I'm sad :(  
From: Sebastian  
You can't ignore me forever B. You know you love me.  
From: Sebastian  
Do you want me to come over to NY and smother you with Smythe love?_

Blaine couldn't help laughing at the last text. Despite being infuriating and annoying, nobody could deny that Sebastian was a pretty good friend. But Blaine was still pissed off about the heated conversation they had at the restaurant back in Chicago.

Kurt was a touchy subject for Blaine, so for Sebastian to just blurt out all his feelings on the matter, especially in front of their friends Nick and Jeff, was too much. But Blaine was unsure whether his continued avoidance of Sebastian was because he was an insensitive pig, or because everything he said was the truth and Blaine didn't want to tell him he was right.

'Hey Blaine.'

Blaine looked up to see one of the ED nurses, Chloe, sitting down opposite him. 'Hey Chloe.'

'How are you liking New York?'

Blaine smiled. 'Yeah loving it. Are you a native New Yorker?'

'I am, born and raised in Brooklyn.'

'Cool. That's much more exciting than Ohio.'

Chloe laughed and leaned over the table a little to get closer to Blaine. 'I saw on the rotas we finished at the same time today.'

'Oh right,' Blaine replied, swallowing thickly.

'I thought we could, you know... do something.'

'Oh... um...'

'I thought we could go to a bar... or my place,' Chloe flirted.

Blaine laughed nervously. 'Sorry... I'm flattered, really. But I'm gay.'

Chloe widened her eyes. 'Really?'

'Yep, one hundred per cent,' Blaine smiled.

'Oh right... sorry I didn't realise.'

'That's ok.'

'But you don't look gay.'

Blaine had experienced that comment a lot over the years. It kind of annoyed him that people still thought gay people had to look or sound a certain way. 'Well... er...'

'So have you _never _even been tempted by a woman?'

Well that was most definitely Blaine's cue to leave. 'Um, no I haven't... sorry my breaks over, I better get back downstairs.'

'Ok, see you in a bit,' Chloe smiled as Blaine gathered up his things and left.

* * *

Kurt was walking from the subway to his apartment after work when his phone buzzed. He stopped in the street on the corner of 77th Street and Park Avenue to check it out and beamed when he looked down to see a text from George.

_From: George  
Tonight, movie or dvd?_

_To: George_  
_Is that your subtle way of asking me to come over to your place?_

_From: George_  
_Maybe… is it working? ;)_

_To: George_  
_Maybe… you'll have to just stay at home to wait and see :P_

_From: George_  
_Tease! I'll have take-out menus ready just in case :)_

When Kurt got to his apartment he checked his mail, had a long shower and then got dressed to go to George's apartment downtown. He was just fixing his hair in place with some spray when his phone rang. 'Hey Rach.'

'Hi Kurt, are you at home or work or-'

'I'm at home so it's ok to talk.'

'Cool... so how are things going with George?'

'Yeah really good,' Kurt replied. 'I'm just getting ready to go to his place.'

'Oh my God,' Rachel gasped. 'Is tonight the night? Are you staying over?'

Kurt laughed. 'I... I don't know. Maybe.'

Rachel squealed and Kurt had to hold his phone away from his ear for a moment. 'Ok Rach, no need to get excited.'

'I just want you to be happy Kurt and George seems _so_nice.'

'You've never met him.'

'I know... but from what you've said I'm getting this vibe you know?'

Kurt laughed. 'A vibe huh? Well I'll call you tomorrow and let you know how it went.'

'I want _all_ the details Kurt, well maybe not _those _details but-'

'Oh my God, I'm hanging up,' Kurt said, feeling his face warm up.

Kurt disconnected the call and finished doing his hair. Then he put his coat on and grabbed his overnight bag (just in case) before leaving his apartment and walking down the hallway to the elevator. When it arrived at his floor, his elderly neighbour Jean came out, limping.

'Hello Kurt, how are you?'

'Good thanks,' Kurt smiled and noticed Jean wincing as she moved. 'Um, are you ok? Have you done something to your legs?'

'Oh it's nothing,' Jean said, waving her hand dismissively.

'It doesn't look like nothing.'

'Just a bit of old age swelling that's all.'

Kurt looked at Jean with narrowed eyes. 'Let me take a look.'

'If you must,' Jean laughed and she pulled up one of her trouser legs.

'Jean your leg is practically blue,' Kurt gasped sternly. 'Come on; I'm taking you to the ER.'

'Oh no, don't be daft,' Jean replied.

'It's one block away, I'm not taking no for an answer. Remember last year when you kept ignoring those stomach pains?'

'It was only kidney stones.'

'Well who knows what would have happened if I hadn't nagged you for weeks to get it checked out?'

Jean smiled. 'You're very bossy Kurt Hummel, you're worse than my children.'

'Thanks,' Kurt said proudly.

'I'm not having you ruin your night for a silly old woman like me.'

'You're not, I was just popping out to buy myself a subway before watching tv all evening.'

'Dressed like that? _Please_, you've got some handsome young boy waiting for you.'

Kurt laughed and felt himself going red again. 'Look, I'll sit outside your door all night if I have to.'

Jean sighed. 'Ok. Give me five minutes to comb my hair; you never know what dreamy Doctor we might come across.'

Kurt returned his overnight bag to his own apartment before joining Jean again and escorting her the short walk to Lennox Hill Hospital. After filling out a couple of forms they sat down in the waiting room and Kurt sent George a text.

_To: George  
I'm really sorry, can't make it :( At the ER with one of my neighbours. Can we rearrange for later in the week?_

Kurt turned his phone off and put it away in his coat pocket and then leaned down to wipe some dirt which had appeared at the front of one of his boots. He was just turning his feet in different directions to check for anymore dirt when a voice filled the waiting room.

'Alice Boardman please?'

The world stopped still as Kurt's entire body tensed and his heart went crazy. He slowly looked up from the floor at the voice he knew so well yet hadn't heard for a long time. And he wasn't mistaken; Blaine Anderson was standing at the reception desk with a clipboard in his hand. His hair was free of product and he looked amazing in green hospital scrubs and a stethoscope hung around his neck.

Kurt was just staring in shock as Blaine took a couple of steps forward and said the name again. 'Alice Boardman?'

His eyes wandered the waiting room and eventually they fell on Kurt. He did a double take and Kurt could literally see all the blood drain from Blaine's face. He looked down at his clipboard quickly and then a man stood up and walked over to say something to him. In a daze Blaine just nodded and moments later a woman came rushing out of the bathroom, apologising. Blaine told her it was fine and asked her to follow him through.

He chanced a quick glance at Kurt before disappearing through the door and Kurt's stomach did somersaults. Blaine. His Blaine was right here in New York, working at the hospital one block from his apartment.

Kurt could barely think properly, and what seemed like a lifetime later (which was just ten minutes) Jean was called through by a female doctor. She checked Jean over and ran a few tests, so now they were just awaiting the results. Kurt was lost in his own little world, thinking about Blaine when Jean broke the silence.

'You're very quiet.'

'Am I?' Kurt said, looking up from his seat. 'Sorry, just worried about you.'

'Oh don't be, tough as old boots me.'

Kurt laughed. 'You'll out live us all Jean.'

'Too right I will... I've not got you into trouble with your date have I?'

'No not all,' Kurt smiled. 'Would you like some water? I noticed a machine just around the corner.'

'Yes that would be great.'

'Back in a minute,' Kurt said and he got up and walked out of the cubical. He reached the water machine and was about to grab a plastic cup when he spotted Blaine at the nurses' station, leaning on the desk and talking on the phone. Kurt's heart jumped into his throat and he abandoned the water and slowly walked towards his ex-boyfriend.

The past half hour had allowed them both time to calm down a little and Kurt hoped he was doing the right thing by approaching Blaine instead of pretending they never saw each other.

As he got nearer the nerves started to kick in big time. Blaine was using his left hand to play with the phone cord and Kurt couldn't help noticing he had no rings on his fingers. So no husband in the picture? Were hospital staff even allowed to wear rings? Why should it even matter to Kurt if Blaine was married?

'...yeah and the scan was inconclusive so if you could come down and take a look?... Yep bloods look good and he's showing some signs of responsiveness... great, thanks Pete.'

Blaine put the phone down and then consulted a form before scribbling something down on it. He stood up quickly, took a couple of steps but stopped as he caught sight of Kurt standing there.

'Kurt,' he whispered.

'Hi,' was all Kurt could manage to say with Blaine's eyes boring into his. He tried to ignore the pounding of his heart as he tried again. 'You er… you looked busy so I didn't want to interrupt or-'

'No no it's fine, I wasn't busy... I mean I _was _busy but not too busy to um... sorry... hi. I'm still in shock I think.'

'Me too.'

'Are you ok?' Blaine asked with a caring voice. 'Are you being treated for something?'

'Oh no, I brought a neighbour in.'

'That's good,' Blaine said and then he back tracked looking guilty. 'I'm sorry, I don't mean it's good about your neighbour, just good you're not-'

'Blaine it's ok, I know what you meant,' Kurt laughed.

'Sorry,' Blaine replied. 'I talk nonsense when I'm nervous.'

'I remember,' Kurt smiled. 'So um... I thought you were in Chicago.'

'I was- I mean I am… in Chicago. I was given a two month rotation here and it was too good an opportunity to pass up.'

'This is crazy... I live one block away; I pass this place all the time.'

'Really? Small world huh?'

'Yeah,' Kurt agreed and they lapsed into silence as they just continued staring at each other. Another voice made them both clear their throats and look away.

'Blaine, are the bloods back on Mrs Richards?'

Blaine turned to the other Doctor with a smile. 'They weren't twenty minutes ago, but I'll chase it up,' he replied. 'That RTA on 68th has had them backed up for the past hour.'

'Thanks, let me know when they're through.''

The Doctor walked away and Blaine looked back to Kurt. 'I'm really sorry... I have to...'

'Of course, sorry I'm totally in your way.'

'You don't need to apologise... it's... it's great to see you Kurt. You look _really _good.'

'You too,' Kurt said, feeling himself blushing a little.

'Look... er, maybe we could um...'

'Coffee?' Kurt blurted out and Blaine nodded before looking up at the clock on the wall to check the time.

'My shift finishes in two hours... shall I meet you in Starbucks on 78th? Unless you need be somewhere or you have plans or-'

'I'll be there,' Kurt laughed, interrupting Blaine's ramble.

'Ok.'

Blaine walked off and Kurt returned to the water machine in a daze. Blaine was still as cute, adorable and goofy as he was in High School. He hadn't changed at all and Kurt had such an overwhelming need to hug him. To feel that boy, no _man_, in his arms again. With a heavy heart he filled two cups with water and returned to Jean, who asked him, 'Did you get lost?'

'Sorry I took so long, they ran out of plastic cups.'

* * *

As soon as he got a moment to himself, Blaine locked himself in a bathroom and leaned his head back against the door. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, breathing deeply. This day had not turned out as he had planned. Go to work. Take a stroll down to Times Square. Go home. One person had effectively rendered him a nervous wreck.

Kurt.

His Kurt, his High School boyfriend/sweetheart whatever you wanted to call it, had turned up at his place of work. Blaine couldn't get over how gorgeous Kurt was, of course he'd seen photos in Vogue and online, but it person he was still as breathtakingly stunning as that first meeting on the stairs of Dalton. His pulse had sky rocketed from that first moment in the waiting room and still hadn't returned to a normal level.

Blaine felt sick. In an hours time he was finishing his shift and going to meet Kurt at Starbucks. What if he made a fool of himself? What if he said the wrong thing? What if he just stared like some crazy lunatic and couldn't get any words out?

He pulled his phone out from his pocket and almost called Sebastian, but then thought against it. He really wasn't sure if Sebastian's kind of advice was what he needed right now (most likely to drag Kurt back to his apartment and fuck him). He then contemplated calling Nick or Jeff, but was sure they'd just scream down the phone in excitement and jump to the conclusion that 'Klaine' was back on.

'Get a grip Blaine... get a grip,' he whispered to himself. 'It's just coffee.'

So instead, Blaine put his phone away and sighed in exasperation before leaving the bathroom and returning to the patient he was currently treating.

* * *

Kurt felt sick with nerves. He stared at the coffee sitting on the table in front of him but couldn't bring himself to take a sip. He couldn't remember a time when he felt this apprehensive about seeing someone. He'd only seen and had a conversation with Blaine two hours ago and yet he felt like a teenager going on their first date.

Kurt looked out of the window at the people passing by on the street, and upon seeing someone talking on their phone he remembered turning his phone off back in the waiting room. So he took it out and turned it on. Sure enough there were three text messages from George waiting for him.

_From: George  
Oh no, are you ok? Do you want me to come to the hospital?  
From: George  
Kurt?  
From: George  
You've probably turned your phone off, text me as soon as you can._

_To: George_  
_Sorry I didn't reply sooner. Yeah I'm fine; it was my neighbour that needed the ER. I'll call you tomorrow :)_

Kurt had debated whether to tell George he'd bumped into an old friend and was out for coffee, but in the end decided not to and just kept it vague and brief. He was still looking at his phone when a voice made him jump. 'Kurt?' Looking up, Kurt saw Blaine standing there, smiling and looking nervous. 'Sorry Kurt, I didn't mean to make you jump.'

'No it's ok. Hi.'

'Hi,' Blaine replied. He put a coffee down on the table, took his coat off and sat down in the chair opposite Kurt.

'I'm sorry, I didn't notice you come in.'

Blaine smiled. 'You were busy texting so I got myself a coffee.'

'Oh right.' Kurt couldn't help noticing Blaine's hands again, which were either side of his coffee mug. Still no ring.

'How's your neighbour?' Blaine asked.

'Ok. They've admitted her but she'll be fine.'

'That's great.'

'Um, Blaine… I have a really important question to ask you.'

'Shoot,' Blaine replied, feeling apprehensive.

'What happened to the hair gel?'

Blaine laughed and reached a hand up into his hair, messing it up more than it already was. 'I guess the older I got the more I embraced the curls.'

'It really suits you,' Kurt said sincerely and Blaine felt his heart swell and heat rush to his cheeks.

'Thanks.'

'So... Dr Anderson huh?'

Blaine smiled bashfully. 'I finish med school next May. It's been a long but rewarding experience.'

'What happened to wanting a broadway career? I was quite surprised when Finn said you'd gone off to med school.'

Blaine looked down into his coffee and shrugged. 'It was just a dream, and they generally don't come true... well except for Rachel Berry. I saw her in Phantom last year, she was incredible.'

'She never said,' Kurt replied, feeling a little angry but Blaine shook his head.

'No I didn't seek her out or anything… how's Vogue? You must love it there.'

'Yeah I do. I love my job, it's great.'

'Must be nice surrounded by such beautiful people and things all day.'

Kurt nodded, not quite sure if Blaine was taking the piss or if he was just making genuine conversation, so he decided to change the subject. 'How's Chicago?'

Blaine smiled. 'I really like it there, and life is certainly never dull when you're living with Sebastian Smythe. His domestic skills are non-existent.'

Kurt's stomach dropped, he felt light headed and physically sick. Of all the people for Blaine to end up settling down with, he goes for the guy who almost blinded him in one eye? 'You live with Sebastian?' Kurt whispered and Blaine's eyes widened when he realised he made it sound as though they were a thing.

'Oh god, not like that,' he clarified quickly. 'We're roommates. He's in Law School.'

The relief that washed over Kurt was hugely welcome and he resisted saying 'Phew' out loud. 'I kind of heard you two had made amends in your senior year but… wow. Roommates with Sebastian huh?'

'I know,' Blaine laughed. 'Who would have thought it? But in all seriousness, underneath it all he's a great guy and a loyal friend. Although I'm not sure his list of five hundred boyfriends would agree with me.'

Kurt so desperately wanted to ask where on that list Blaine was but didn't think he could stomach more emotional blows right now. 'Do you get back to Ohio much?'

'A few times a year,' Blaine nodded. 'How about you?'

'Once or twice a year. Dad and Carole come and visit too whenever they can.'

'How is your Dad?'

Kurt thought for a moment as he stared at his coffee. 'He's ok. He had a mini stroke type thing a couple of years ago and he gets tired quicker... but yeah he's-'

'You're worried about him?' Blaine interrupted and Kurt looked into his eyes and felt himself welling up. 'Kurt there's no reason why your Dad won't be around for many years to come.'

'I know, I just... anyway, how about your family? How's Cooper?'

Blaine rolled his eyes and laughed. 'Cooper is mad as ever. I heard that Finn and Rachel finally got back together.'

'Yeah, everyone's really happy for them.'

Blaine considered not asking the next question, but went with it anyway. 'Do you think if they hadn't broken up after High School they would have made it?'

Kurt was taken aback by the question, but it was more than valid. Finn and Rachel even still bickered over that conundrum. 'No,' he said finally to Blaine. 'I don't think they would have. Rachel was pretty ambitious and determined when her broadway career started taking off. I don't think they could have survived that.'

'Well things always turn out for the best I guess,' Blaine smiled.

'Y-yeah, I suppose they do.'

'You know, Nick and Jeff got married.'

'Oh my God,' Kurt beamed. 'That's amazing. Do you seem them much?'

'All the time,' Blaine nodded. 'Nick is at the same Law school as Sebastian and Jeff works as a PA.'

'Oh wow, I'm so happy for them. They make such a cute couple.'

'Yeah,' Blaine agreed and he stared at his coffee thoughtfully.

Kurt took a deep breath before saying what he said next. He really didn't want to know the answer if Blaine said yes, but it had to be asked. 'Well we're kind of skirting around a big issue, and I don't even why so... are you with someone? Boyfriend?'

'No,' Blaine answered straight away, looking at Kurt. 'It's hard to meet guys when you're stuck in a hospital twelve hours a day.'

'Right,' Kurt said calmly but internally he was squealing with delight. He broke eye contact as he asked, 'Are you not curious about whether I'm with someone?'

* * *

**Thoughts pretty please? :)  
**(*hands out Christmas cake and mince pies*)

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE, if you'd like to get me a present please leave your comments about this chapter… and send me chocolate haha :)

Sorry for the little cliff hanger at the end :X My bad! But YAY they've finally met again *claps* Will Kurt tell Blaine about George?! What will happen after their coffee meeting?! Ooooh... ;) The next chapter is going to feature Kurt and Blaine spilling all to Rachel and Sebastian through text messages so our boys will be getting advice on what they should do (or whether to just go their separate ways).

Thank you so much to the 5 people who left comments on the last chapter, it really means so much. You're the best and I'm so glad you're enjoying this story so far *hugs* and bonjour to my French reader :)

* * *

***Edit*** I'm putting this story on hold for the time being, mainly because there appears to be little interest from readers and as I have another story on the go at the same time, it makes sense not to put time and effort into something people don't find enjoyable so I'm concentrating on 'The Curious Case Of Blaine Anderson' :)


End file.
